Talk:Princess Zelda
im new yes i am new on Zeldapedia, so i dont really kno how to work this :) but i would love it if someone gives me some tipsSiameseo 01:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC)--Siameseo 01:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC)--Siameseo 01:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC) At the end of Zelda II you can also see Zelda giving Link a hug, as they come really close to each other. (Even closer then with the kiss...) Changes? I had a couple of points to bring up here. First of all, Shouldn't there be an section on PH Zelda? Since she's the same as WW Zelda, I'm not sure, but there are sections for both OoT and MM Zelda. Next, I thought it was confirmed or generally known that Link in OoT is 12 and 19, respectively. Thirdly, I hope those recent changes are going to be added to by whoever made them (i.e. all the empty sections involving personality, physical appearance, the random non-canon banner) or else we're going to have a lot of adding to do; unless that was the original intent? Does the person who made them want to add to them or does he/she want us to do it? (Now would be a good time to speak up). If there isn't a reply in a couple days I'll start doing something on it, but I don't think I know enough to do it by myself, so... Oh yes, and regardless the wording of said new sections needs to be cleaned up, it needs to make more sense. Light and Shadow (talk) 11:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Age Why don't you guys write Zelda's age? Just write it like in Link's page. Beside I got Zelda's age in Twilight Princess in the guidebook at least its better than nothing. She's really 20 years old. --Cococrash11 (talk) 07:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Phantom Should we add Phantom to this page under alter egos? Are You Serious (talk) 01:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I like the idea myself. --AuronKaizer ''' 09:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) im surprised it wasnt put in before Oni Link 13:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Trivia thing "Of the three Triforce wielders, Zelda is the only one who, as of now, cannot turn into an animal form using the Triforce (Ganondorf's Ganon form and Link's Wolf Link form)." Except Link never uses the power of the Triforce to transform into a Wolf. Instead what allows him to transform into a wolf is the crystal zant shoved into his brain. The power of this crystal is explained during the drawing of the master sword cutscene. If anything, I think the Triforce only prevented him from turning into a spirit. No! You can turn into a wolf whenever you like on twilight princess! And sides, I don't really think it lets him, as such. Its more like the twilight forces him, which is probably why he yelled so loud when he transformed the first time XP ouch. I mean, it would HURT being turned into a creature with twice as many legs as normal and half your normal height. I bet it'd be like you were being squeezed really hard from the outside. BTW, you've all run through the castle town as a wolf in non-twilight? I do it all the time (I get bored of completeing it for the fifth time, sometimes) cause I like to hear the people scream. Its very lol-ish. XD Im new ^ dont worry i kind new too.where are the forums n e way? Kindred Should Tetra really be included as kindred? --AuronKaizer ''' 14:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Probably not.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 14:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) But is a fact that in Spirit Tracks Tetra is Zelda's grandmother, I think it should be included...--SkullKid95 (talk) 14:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :The reason I'm bringing this up is because if it hasn't been added before now, I thought there might be a reason. --AuronKaizer ' 14:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I asked the same thing on the tetra page regarding Zelda. Doesnt really make much sense in my opinion. Oni Link 15:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Pic Linking and Skyward Sword :Zelda sounds good to me. She may become a princess or turn out to be a princess like Tetra did. If she's never known as a princess then as long as it says so at the begging of the SS section, that's fine. I mean we have the guy in MM who studies the ocean under the name "lake scientist".--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) no sage when link goes back in time, does she never become a sage in the majora's mask timeline? :First of all, talk pages are for discussion about improving the article itself. Questions like this are better posed in Forums. To answer your question though, it's not confirmed whether Zelda or any of the Seven Sages were awakened as Sages in that timeline (I say awakened because they were all the heirs to the Sages' power from the beginning, but hadn't awakened as such). The reason they awakened as Sages in the adult timeline was the need to seal Ganondorf in the Sacread Realm. Since that never happened in the child timeline (the timeline Majora's Mask is in), Zelda and the others probably did not awaken as Sages. But there is also no proof that some other event didn't also lead them to awaken, we don't know for sure.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hylian Z The Z in Hylian Zelda is incorrect. It reads Jelda. I don't know how to edit it, so someone fix it! :I'm not personally familiar with either Hylian syllabary (or whatever they're called), but I see the code is calling for a Hylian Z, and the image displayed is labeled as Z. Perhaps there is some confusion because there are multiple forms of Hylian, or because this character looks like an english J? Link/Zelda Romance http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mR6tYh4IL9w I think this should be added. SuperMario2 (talk) 22:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :If it is going to be added then the correct link to use would be this one. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBClVU9XaFc --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think trailers about characters should be added to the character articles. Just isn't really done, you know. Anyways, once the game is released (to avoid pre-speculation), however, it should be more than suitable to mention the relationship between Link and Zelda in the "Relationships with other characters" sections, under the "Link" sub-section (obviously). - McGillivray227 23:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) New Pic Possible change of her picture to Skyward Sword Zelda? --Vana Bloom 05:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree. We have artwork of her Skyward Sword appearance, and its about time for a change in infobox appearance (Link is due for one as well). Evnyofdeath 05:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :The first problem that arises in this in that she's not a princess in SS. Which looks stupid when you have "Princess Zelda" in block letters right above it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, no. Agreed with AK. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 13:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) why do u still have tp zelda as the photo? :Read the above comments. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Link/Zelda relationship If this isnt in the right place feel free to move it. Ok so its obvious that the Skyward Sword Link and Zelda are the first in the time line and that they started the Kingdom of Hyrule. I'm thinking that the Link and Zelda from OoT/MM are both descendents of the orignals AKA long lost brother and sister. They never show either of their parents and only mention one for each (Links mom, Zeldas dad). In Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass I think Link is just a reincarnation of the Ocarina Link, and Zelda is a descendent, removing the blood relation and allowing a romance again. I havent finished Spirt Tracks yet so I dont know for sure. In TP I think they are both descendents (long lost cousins maybe?). As for the other games, it depends on the games continuity. --SuperMario2 (talk) 20:53, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm thinking obvious cases of retcon should just be left the failures of logic that they are rather than being justified for no good reason. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Uhhh... I do think there have been a few retcons over the years but for whats left I think I've made the most sense out of what I've seen. --SuperMario2 (talk) 10:38, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sheik * Yeah, the old Sheik gender debate--actually, this isn't about what Sheik's gender is, rather, that the description for Sheik doesn't seem to realize that, yes, Sheik is supposed to at least ''seem male. The controversy is whether or not Zelda transformed herself into a man, or just disguised herself as one. It's not debatable that she's masquerading as a guy--whether or not she made herself into one is what people care about. That section really should reflect that. HelterSkelter (talk) 21:55, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Could you be more specific about which part of the section doesn't reflect that? It seems fine to me. -'Isdrak ' 00:38, October 26, 2012 (UTC)